HWE
Homies Wrestling Entertainment, founded in 2006, was created by a man named Ian Blair, who thought it would be fun to make videos of how the real life fueds and fights his friends, or "Homies," had on Smackdown vs Raw. The orignal sesaon wasnt on youtube until Ian decided to upload them to Youtube for his friends to see and the series took off from there. The league has had 6 seasons so far and has grown to great online fame. In the 09 season Ian signed the #1 fan Big T to the league and then began to sign other new rookies from then on. Roster Male Roster (currently) Raw *Big T (#1 Fan and Wiki editor) *Juggalo Joe (World Champion) *TMO *The Joker (Million Dollar Champion) *Ajack *Kore (HWE Champion) *Cedric The Dealer *Sawed Off *Second Coming *T-Bone *Lucky T Smackdown *Vegas *MK *The Grand Disciple (US Champ) *J *M (General Manager) *Extreme Keene *The Red Skull *Knuckelhead *Rel *Tornado *Kroenen *Crazy Bob (Intercontonental Champion) Female Roster *Harly Quinn *Mystique *Dani 2 Dope *Jewel NXT season 1 roster *Rocky Blade *Cannibal Hector *Alex *Devin Angels *Juager Management/Miscellaneous *M (General Mangaer of Smackdown) *Vince McMhaon (Owner) *Joker (GM of Raw) Hall of Fame The HWE Hall of Fame are the elites, the orignals, the best. Every member of the class are former world champions and they are originals in the league. *2005- J''' *2006- none *2007- '''Juggalo Joe *2008-''' Vegas''' *2009-''' Keene''' *2010- Steve Larkins Jr. and Dani 2 Dope *2011- The Joker and Cedric the Dealer HWE Champions HWE PPV's The order of ppvs for the 2011 season are: *'Homielash' *'HWE TLFC' *'Raw Elimination Chamber' *'Smackdown Not so Well in a Cell' *'Ragging Rights' *'M's Kombat' *'Summer Slam' *'Homies Rumble' *'Night of Chumpions' *'Homiemania' Fun Facts and Triva *Ian Blair has only asked 2 rookies to join the league, Big T and Kore. Ironiclly both men have won the HWE title inside Hell in a cell. *Out of all the HWE rookies from 09 on, only 3 have claimed a world title. *Every original but one has won the HWE title. *Both MITB cash-ins by Big T and MK have failed due to interference *Steve Larkins Jr is the only legend to claim the ECW title. *The Joker is the only man to win the HWE title and the ECW title back to back ppvs, as well as hold both at the same time. *The Homies Rumble has been won by 4 superstars: Juggalo Joe (08), Junior (09), Big T (2010), and J (2011). *Dani 2 Dope, despite being a female, has unified both world titles and female titles at 2 different Homiemanias. *The ECW title was unified with the HWE championship when Joker won the belt from Kore. *T-Bone still holds the Hardcore title despite hes dead. *There have been numorus deaths in HWE, yet no one shuts the league down or gets investigated. *Big T is #1fan of HWE, Ajack is the #2, and TMO is the #3 according to Ian Links *Main channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/ianblair74 *HWETV: http://www.youtube.com/user/HWETV *HWE Remastered: http://www.youtube.com/user/HWEclassics *HWE Online: http://www.youtube.com/user/HWEHOMIESONLINE Category:HWE Category:CAW Leagues Category:Template